


Heartbeat

by RavenTao



Series: KNB Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, Short & Sweet, flufftastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko loved to listen to Aomine's heartbeat whenever he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few small drabbles, nothing special. Kuroko X Kiseki plus Takao and Kagami. If you have a pairing or a prompt, or even both, comment and I'll attempt to write it for you.

**Aomine - Heartbeat**

He loved to lean against Daiki’s chest and listen to the beat of his heart.

When it was just them, sitting in his room;

talking,

reading,

studying,

playing games,

or just simply being together.

Because he knew that Daiki didn't mind.

Because he was warm.

Because he was noticed.

Because he was loved.

Because it was the very core of the object of his affection.

It was calming.

Soothing.

It was safe.

It was simply Daiki.

His whole world.

 


End file.
